The Search for the Girl On Fire
by silvermiku21
Summary: It has been 2 months ever since Blaze had disappeared to Iblis. Silver has felt confused through these days and doesn't know what this feeling inside of him is that only Blaze gives him. The two had been best friends for long and seeing her go away in front of his own eyes was a terrifying sight. Silver and the gang set out to find her. Will they find the girl on fire? (Silvaze)
1. Chapter 1

**This story's in Silver the hedgehog's P.O.V.**

It had been two months since Blaze had been taken by Iblis. I had been crazy worried for this time being and I felt as if I'd explode if I didn't see her again. I wasn't so sure what this feeling inside me was, this aching longing of needing her back. It was a feeling I was sure I'd never felt before.

Sonic and the others had kept me cheered up, for all they know, I'd already forgotten about her. But no. I will never forget about my best friend in the whole world. Blaze was like no other, and I had this feeling that could never be so strong about anyone else.

It was 11:42 PM, once I heard a knock at the door and a familiar "hello".

That sweet, hurt, voice couldn't belong to anyone else but Amy Rose. She had been checking up on me this last month.

"How's it going?" she said. I knew what she was talking about, she just didn't want to hurt me.

"Uh… everything- everything's just… fine," I returned a week smile.

"It's ok to miss her, Silver." She looked deeply into my eyes with concern for me. Blaze had done the same every time I had gone on about nonsense that seemed horrible. She would put her hand on my shoulder, sit next to me, and listen to whatever I had to say. With her, that was a very strong feeling, stronger than the feeling Amy gave me as she would listen to me night, after endless night.

"I still miss her," I let out, holding back tears.

"It's ok Silver," she pulled me in for a quick, friendly hug.

Everyone knew she had feelings for Sonic, so a friendly hug seemed like a simple high-five that had been shared by two best buds.

"Don't worry. Say, Silver how close were you two?"

"Very," I said unsure of where this pink girl was taking this.

"Would you say you two were… best friends, like nothing could come between?"

"Well, yeah

"Then don't worry," she paused staring deeply in my eyes," Best friends always find a way to get back to each other."

She left my house, and left me in a confused feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, a surprising note had been left on my door step. It was a ripped, fragile, piece of paper with very faint, red writing on it. I picked it up, held it in my two hands and read.

The first sentence read, '_I know where she is, the girl on fire'. _My eyes had widened, heart pounding. Could this '_girl on fire' _could it be Blaze?

I read on.

'_She is still alive. In order to find the purple cat, you must travel to where the mountains are high and the oceans are low. If you do not make it in time, she will disappear forever never to be found again. But if you make it in time, Silver, you must help her defeat the figure who puts a grave threat on you two. But you must realize your true feelings for the one you love.'_

Tue feelings for the one I love? What could that mean? I don't love anyone and I certainly don't think anyone loves me. I have never searched for the feeling of love so how could it find me?

I ran to show Sonic the note. I found him with Tails talking about their plans to find Eggman. I handed the note to him and watched as he read in his head.

Who's the _'girl on fire'_?" he asked taking his eyes away from the note.

"Blaze," I stated, sure of myself.

He read on.

"Well Silver, looks like we got ourselves a journey to go on. Cancel all plans to raid Eggman's base, Tails. We can let him wait a few days".

"Sure thing, Sonic," Tails deleted some files on the computer.

Well first, we gotta' figure out where these 'high mountains and low oceans' are," he said facing towards me.

"Well… uh… there's, um, the island just past Oceanna," I said, unsure of myself.

"Then we'll set towards there tomorrow," Sonic pointed his finger towards the east, which was the direction of our destination," And we're gonna find Blaze".


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10:02 A.M. on a Saturday morning. The sky was still and the air cold as each of us gathered around each other.

"Ok, team!" Sonic stepped up," We have a mission. We will find Blaze. But in order to do that, we need to get to the mountains past Oceanna. I say it'd be easier if we travel together to Oceanna, then split up in groups and go around town to see if anyone knows about the '_girl on fire'_. Allright, Amy, you'll be with me. Rouge you should help Knuckles. Cream, please stay with Tails. Shadow you can… I'm gonna regret this, you'll need to help Tails and Cream."

"WHAT!" Shadow exploded as Cream jumped around and hugged Shadow as Tails smiled.

"And as for Silver, you`ll come along with Amy and I."

I nodded.

"Ok! Let's move out. "

It wasn't too long before we reached Oceanna. When we arrived, we split in groups. It was no doubt Amy was clinging to Sonic but when Amy held out her hand, Sonic took it and before my eyes I saw Sonic and Amy holding hands and Sonic _wasn't _trying to squirm out of it. Could Sonic really be warming up to Amy?

We each took turns asking people but we didn`t find anyone who knew even the slightest clue. We were about to call it quits once another mysterious note flew onto my face. I peeled it off my face and read it aloud to Sonic and Amy.

_'Look up and down, and all around, you will not seek what you are looking for. Look in your heart and think of the things she liked to do. Only then will you find, _'_girl on fire'._

"Wait, the things _she _liked to do. I know where we have to go."


	4. Chapter 4

We headed to all the places Blaze and I had been together. Now to think of it, all we ever did was spend time together. Weather it was trying to find the Iblis trigger or just hanging out on our down time, we were with each other all the time.

We couldn't find her anywhere.

"Are you sure there isn't anywhere else?" Amy asked, tired.

"Yeah. I can't think of any other place we'd been to," I replied, upset.

"Well we can't give up now," Sonic said reaching to keep Amy standing.

"Amy why don't you go back to the others and get some rest," I suggested.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea and maybe the two of us can do just the same, Silver."

"Are you kidding?!" I overreacted," I need to find Blaze and I can't think of any other possible place where she could be."

"Which is exactly why you should get some rest, you know, maybe think about it overnight. Hey you never know, you could have the answer tomorrow morning once we've all been rested and fully awake," Sonic gestured toward a half-asleep Amy in his arms," C'mon Silver. Please?"

"All right fine," I gave in walking towards town.

We had gotten hotel rooms, separating girls from boys. Once I lied back in my bed, closest to the window,(I'd made sure I got that one) I began to think. None of the guys had made much sound except Shadow's soft snoring. Everyone was either asleep (Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles) or reading (Tails). As I began to seep down in my sleep, I started to click back to the times we had together, every last memory. And then it came to me. There was only one place she liked going to the most, one place we'd had such a memory at where every worry seemed to disappear and it seemed as if the only two people there were her and I. That would be the place to find her, it had to be.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning…

Everyone was up by 9:30 A.M. and we soon set out about thirty minutes later. I had told the gang the only other spot where Blaze could be and we travelled in a group. I was about 10:20 when we reached our destination. It was a very beautiful place. It wasn't a beautiful place to many, but to Blaze and I, it seemed like Sunset Valley. The city run-down, deserted many years back, but it was a great place to just talk. Blaze and I talked about many things, such as our plans to find the Iblis trigger and just plain things going on in our lives. What a simple time that was. It seems so long ago. Blaze and I loved visiting Ember Grove.

We ran down the streets, searching for clues, listening for the slightest bit of a familiar, or any, voice. Going down the streets, my memories started to come back to me. I met Blaze one day just out of nothing. She simply came up to me, introduced herself, and told me all the things she knew about Iblis. She told me I needed to help her find the Iblis trigger and I agreed to help her. I'm not sure how, I just agreed, without thinking like there was something in me saying," _This is your Destiny, Silver. You must do this."_

On our way down the street, I heard noise. A voice, no, a whisper calling," _I'm here." _I followed the mysterious whisper as if it were controlling me. The others soon trailed after me. I seemed to not be the only one hearing it.

I run down the streets, heart racing, and feet pounding against the cracked pavement, hands flailing behind me. My brain was telling me to not follow it, but my heart was telling my "Yes," in every possible way.

I came crashing down the streets only to find a site that made my stomach flip, my heart race, and eyes shoot open. My feet stopped, hitting the ground. I had to catch myself before I fell over. I was so amazed by the picture that I didn't stop to think.

"Blaze!" I called out, purple cat staring up at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Silver!" Blaze called out to me, face struggling to say something else.

I walked closer, thinking. I stopped and stared at the purple cat I hadn't seen for two months. Two months seemed like two years when it came to Blaze. The girl seemed unusual. She definitely wasn't acting normal. She stood up and walked over to me. Our eyes met and I pulled her in for a hug. I felt a rush go through me with a feeling I hadn't had before. I liked hugging her. Before she let go, she leaned closer to my ear and whispered so quiet, I almost couldn't make it out myself.

"It's a trap," she whispered, sounding upset," I'm so, so sorry."

As she said those words, my mind struck straight. I was so distracted by seeing her that I completely forgot how easy it was to find her.

"But is it really you?" I asked, hoping it was.

"Yes. I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to run for it, all of us."

We parted from our hug and I casually looked around. There were robots on the top of the buildings. I walked towards the guys, Blaze following. I walked by Sonic whispering," run."

He looked at me confused for a moment then shook it off. That look told me he understood. He noticed the robots too.

"So now that we found you," I started casually," How about all of us… RUN!"

We all headed for the next village. As long as we made it out of here, we could blend in the village, no problem. As we started to reach the middle of the town the robots started to follow. Blaze looked as if she was happy, but I couldn't blame her. The robots seemed to be running after more so Blaze than the rest of us. I guess they trusted her in a way.

We ran past each and every street, each one of us keeping up. There were no problems exiting, it was blending in that was the problem. We safely got out of the village but the robots weren't too far behind. It wasn't too hard to stay out of sight, though, the robots made so much noise. Each of us didn't stop running until we were out of site from the robots and out of ear-shot, too. We finally stopped to take a break when we were far enough.

"So what's happening, Blaze? And how'd you get back?" I asked, out of breath.

"Well after I sealed Iblis, he became unexpectedly much stronger. Each day, he would fight and fight, until one day he broke free. I found myself in a dimension much far away to this one. I spent time tracking down Iblis and finding what caused his escape, but soon after, Dr. Robotnik and his robots had located me. They took me back to our dimension and held me captive to try and locate you guys."

"But how'd he get into the other dimension?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure. It never came across me to find out, nor did I get to see anything suspicious."

Well," Sonic started," All we know is that Egghead and his metal-friends are going to come after us soon".

"Yes. I promised Dr. Eggman I'd play bait to capture you guys but all along I planned to escape. Eggman's too naïve to tell what I'm planning so it seemed fool proof. But I'm not sure how things will play out. Weather we'll be ok or they'll find us and have us all captured."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure they won't catch us. Well it's been a long night. I think we should get some rest. C'mon guys we can check in a hotel somewhere in this town," Sonic suggested.

Everyone started to head over to the hotel down the street when Blaze pulled me back.

"Hey, um, Silver? Can I… uh... talk to you?"

"Uh, of course, Blaze," I answered.

"Well, I just wanted to say… sorry. Sorry for, um, leaving you."

We caught each other's gaze.

"Um… it's no problem," I return.

"Yes it is. I remember the look on your face. I was kind of a jerk for doing that to you; after all we'd been through."

"Hey, it's not your fault you had to save the world."

"I know but, I knew about it all along. I knew that _I_ had to seal Iblis and I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You know, Blaze, your disappearance got me thinking. Spending all that time with you then one day all that changing, it really made me realize something. I love being with you Blaze," I grabbed her hand.

"And all that time away from you I realized the same thing. I loved spending time with you. But it was so different when I left. I missed seeing your face every day".

"I'm happy you're back, Blaze."

"As am I, Silver, as am I," she smiled.

I let go of her hand and we walked toward the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day…

The night before, we had checked into a small hotel. It was a nice place with nice people. I loved visiting small towns like these with Blaze. These were the times I loved.

After everyone was up and ready to go, we decided to head back home. It was much easier to spend time at home before Eggman and his robots came chasing after us, besides, I'm not alone when I say some time at home wouldn't be so bad and that I've missed my house. Speaking of missing, I've been very excited in the last couple hours that Blaze and I have been reunited. When I saw her face, my heart stopped. It was like a part of my life was taken out of me when Blaze disappeared. She made every little thing seem interesting. Her stubbornness even rubbed off on me. Blaze was a very big part of my life and I realized I couldn't lose her again. She took a very special place in my heart.

Lately, Blaze and I have done everything together. We sat together, talked together, stood together; everything. She could never be replaced.

We had always been very close but there's a new feeling I get when I see her face. Though I haven't been able to identify it yet, I sort of like it. Every time I see her smile, it makes me want to smile too. It was this feeling stronger than any other feeling I've ever felt. It was feelings like that, that made me wonder,

What if I was in _love _with Blaze?

My head shook at the thought.

Even if I liked her, she would never like me back. She would never love someone like me.

XxXxXxXxX

Every step made me even happier. Each one brought me closer to home. That feeling was relief, and, even if it felt really good, it still didn't beat the feelings I had for Blaze. That's why I walked beside her. Every once in a while, she would give me a reassuring smile that mean we were almost home.

A couple hours passed and we were near to the village next to ours.

A phone call from Vanilla told us she was worried about Cream and expected us to be back soon. It didn't affect us in any negative way, though. We knew that Vanilla was very protective of her daughter and she trusted us to take care of her. We were only a couple streets away from home. I couldn't wait to show Blaze around and maybe tell her my feeling of her after. What am I thinking? That's stupid. Blaze would just laugh and when she realize I was telling the truth, she'd be forever awkward around me. Last thing I want is to ruin our friendship. But what if I want to be more than friends? Oh well. That'll have to wait for another day. I'd rather not risk our friendship only after days of being re-united.

We finally reached home and I showed Blaze around. She seemed to appreciate the tour because she smiled the whole time. Every time our eyes met, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I needed to tell her. Wait! Maybe I could tell my feelings, but not to her. There would have to be someone that understands this. Well, Sonic's not really into dating, Shadow hates me, Tails is too busy and he wouldn't know how to help me, Knuckles never seems to be around because he's always guarding those emeralds, Vector never listens to me, Charmy's too young, Espio is always doing ninja-y things, Rouge is too busy steeling jewels, Cream wouldn't be much of a help, and I don't feel comfortable talking to Vanilla about this. Well there's Amy. She's in love herself and she may be able to help me, as long as she doesn't tell me to run after Blaze every day. So Amy it is.

After I finished touring Blaze and showing her where she'll be staying, I head over to Amy's house.

I lightly knocked on her door, nervously, waiting for an answer.

The door opened.

"Hello, Silver. What brings you here?"

I walk over to sit in a chair.

"You have experience in love, right, Amy?" I nervously ask.

She gasps, her eyes widen, and she sits down.

"I knew it, I knew it! I knew you liked her I knew it!" she jumped.

"Um… yeah. I kinda… like Blaze. Or well, I think I may love her," I sqint my eyes awkwardly, waiting for the Amy freak out.

"OMIGOD! You gotta tell her!"

"Well that's the thing. I came to you _because _I can't tell her."

"Well you better man up, mister, cuz you gotta tell her before she lays eyes on another man and it's too late!"

"I know, I know but-,"

"Oh don't but me. Butts are meant for sitting and occasionally shaking. Listen Silver, you have to tell her. Take it from someone who knows."

"But Amy-,"

"What did I say about butts?"

"Amy, what if she doesn't like me? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Trust me Silver," she smiles," I _know _she'll like you."


End file.
